


15D15P: THG - Marriage

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: THG [4]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Adultery, Drabble, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Disclaimer</b>: I don't own anything.  All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived.  </p><p>ORIGINALLY POSTED <a href="http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/36732.html">HERE</a> on 7 March 2011.</p><hr/><p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/><b><br/>      <span class="u">15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #007</span><br/>    </b><br/>  </p>
</div><b>
  <br/>
</b><br/><i>004. Marriage</i><br/><br/>
    </blockquote>





	15D15P: THG - Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/36732.html) on 7 March 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
> **  
>  15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #007  
>  **  
> 
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _004\. Marriage_  
>   
> 

It hit him like an arrow in his gut, every time he saw the Everdeen girl:

 _She looks just like Peeta_.

Mr. Mellark never mentions it to anyone. It was a long time ago.

* * *

When the youngest Mellark boy tells all of Panem that he’s in love with her daughter, Mrs. Everdeen feels the cold sting all over her body and reaches for her own littlest. She threads her hands through Prim’s soft, blonde hair.

* * *

Prim has always suspected, and Peeta, too. But they both know that Katniss has no idea, and they both love her enough not to tell. 


End file.
